


What It's Like Dating Jeremy Heere

by fireyicegirl



Series: bmc youtube au [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyicegirl/pseuds/fireyicegirl
Summary: gaymell has uploaded a new video:What It’s Like Dating Jeremy Heere





	What It's Like Dating Jeremy Heere

_gaymell has uploaded a new video: _What It’s Like Dating Jeremy Heere__  
  


“No, I didn’t,” Michael is heard off camera, the frame only showing the marijuana chair and Michael’s pale blue wall.

“I was live streaming when you said it, there’s literally video evidence.” Jeremy’s voice is heard as well.

“In my defense, I was high off my ass,” Michael says as he plops down on the marijuana chair. 

“Really?” Jeremy deadpans as he plops himself onto Michael’s bed. “I couldn’t tell with the overwhelming scent of weed you had on you.”

Michael looks at the camera, “Oh shit I was recording.”  
  
  


A black screen comes up with the words “What It’s Like Dating Jeremy Heere,” and in smaller font below that, “(spoiler alert: he’s a bully).”  
  
  


The video cuts to Michael smiling brightly at the camera. Jeremy is slightly unfocused in the background, tapping away on his phone.

“Hey Chillers,” Michael says. Suddenly, his bright face drops into a serious one, and his hands as clasped in front of him. “Now, this video has been long awaited by all of you. I’m _Heere _—” Michael pauses and Jeremy groans in the background “—to tell you, _sober, _that Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell are in fact dating.”____

_____ _

“Why are you talking in the third person?” Jeremy questions from Michael’s bed.

Michael turns back to him, “For dramatic effect, duh.”

Jeremy looks up from his phone with a straight face and says with a deadpan voice, “Wow, with that acting you should really be in the acting business.”

“Aw, thank you babe.” Michael blows a kiss at Jeremy and Jeremy catches it. “I always knew you supported my acting career.”

“You thought wrong,” Jeremy says, opening his hand and dropping the imagined kiss Michael had blown at him.

Michael gapes at him, then turns back to the camera. “Do you guys see how he treats me?”

“I literally got you Mountain Dew two hours ago—” 

  
  
A black screen appears with the words “He is easily annoyed.”

  
  
“Michael, for the last time, _please _leave me the fuck alone.” The camera is pointed at the floor and Jeremy’s voice is heard.__

____

____

“You’re literally not doing anything important,” Michael says, and the camera swings up to show Jeremy laying in his bed with a pillow over his face. 

Jeremy squishes the pillow even more into his face. “I am trying to come up with video ideas.”

“With a pillow over your face?”

“…Yes, and it’s very important business that can’t be interrupted.”

“When was the last time you came up with a video idea on your own?”

Jeremy doesn’t say anything for a moment, apparently thinking. “Last week.”

“I have one question for you, and then I’ll leave you alone.”

Jeremy groans and sits up, uncovering his face and looking annoyed as all hell. “What is it?”

“Why is bread called toast after it’s been toasted in a toaster? I mean, waffles don’t become toast they just stay waff—” Jeremy launches the pillow at the camera.

  
  
A black screen appears with the words “He sleeps like the dead.”

  
  
“Jeremy,” Michael singsongs. The camera is pointed at Jeremy’s bed where he is wrapped up in his blankets.

The only response is a muffled “Hmm.”

The camera moves closer to the bed, and points at the alarm clock. It reads 1:03 P.M. It swivels back to Jeremy, who is slightly drooling.

“Jeremy,” Michael singsongs again. Jeremy stirs.

“What?” Jeremy asks, voice husky with sleep and eyes still closed.

“It’s one in the afternoon.”

“My alarm is set for three.”

The camera pans to Michael with an unimpressed face, then it pans back to Jeremy, who has fallen back asleep.

“Fine, don’t yell at me when it’s five p.m. and you finally drag your ass outta bed.”

The video cuts to the hallway, the words “Six p.m.” are on the screen for a few seconds before fading away.

“MICHAEL! IT’S SIX P.M. WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?” Jeremy yells as he runs out of his room.

“I tried to wake you up five hours ago and I have video proof of it.”

  
  
A black screen appears with the words “He has no common sense.”

  
  
“No, it doesn’t!” Jeremy says.

The video is an unflattering view of Michael, looking frustrated. 

“Jeremy, did you even pass science?”

“I got a C, does that count?”

The video shakes as Michael moves the camera to face Jeremy, who looks equally as frustrated and confused as Michael.

“Hair doesn’t grow from the ends, Jer.”

“That makes no sense! It’s like a plant, right? Or like a lizard! When you cut it, it grows back from where it’s cut.”

“You are one of the dumbest people I have ever met in my life.”

“You’re the one who’s dating me.” Jeremy counters. “Besides, where else would hair grow from?”

“Jeremy, how do you explain people waxing their legs or their heads? If they rip the entire hair follicle out, where does it grow from?”

Jeremy looks dumbfounded for a second. “Wait, then does it grow from the scalp or something? But that doesn’t make sense. With lizards, it just grows back from where it’s cut, why is hair any different?”

“Maybe you should have finished college.”

“Fuck you, I’m right!”

“Hey Siri,” Michael says, and the Siri notification noise is heard. “Where does hair grow from?”

“Hair grows from the root at the bottom of the hair follicle. Blood from the blood vessels in your scalp feeds the root, which creates more cells and makes the hair grow. The hair gets pushed up through the skin as it grows, passing an—”

“Okay! I get it! Jeez.”

  
  
“—still can’t believe you outed us while you were high.” Jeremy says from Michael’s bed.

“In my defense, I do stupid things when I’m high.” Michael defends himself.

“Are you high all the time then?”

“Uncalled for. That’s it, I’m breaking up with you, pack your things and get out.”

“If you’re breaking up with me, shouldn’t I get to stay here and _you _be the one to leave?”__

____

____

Michael pauses. “I’d like to get back together.”

“You’re lucky I’m nice enough to take your stoner ass back.”

“I’m choosing to ignore that comment,” Michael says, then turns back to the camera. “Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this video. Now you guys know what I have to deal with every day.”

Jeremy launches one of Michael’s pillows at him, and it smacks him in the back of the head. 

Michael turns and scowls at Jeremy, then turns back to the camera. “Do you guys see the abuse I go through?”

“You drama queen, it was a pillow.”

“Anyway! See you next time Chillers! Stay cold.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i've been having a really hard time lately, and from y'all's comments i know this series makes some of you happy, so i went ahead and typed this out for you guys. just cause i'm feeling down doesn't mean i can't still put out some content that makes someone else happy!  
> leave a comment, tell me how you liked this one, and possibly some suggestions for future installments of this au!


End file.
